It Came About
by amandee
Summary: In the afterglow of lovemaking, Sasuke looks back and remembers. Sasunaru, Sasuke POV. Sequal to ...Is Always Attainable but can stand alone.


**AN: **The sequel (sort-of) to my fic _…Is Always Attainable_. Another 15 minute deal.

Disclaimer: Come on now. The boys aren't mine.

Title: It Came About

Rating: G-PG(?)

Summary: In the afterglow of lovemaking, Sasuke looks back and remembers.

Warnings: Implied sex, shounen-ai, and a kiss to the nose. Sasuke POV.

Pairings: Sasunaru

Word count: 948

It Came About

He sighed happily and nuzzled his nose into the soft blonde locks of Naruto's hair. It was always like this when they made love and in the afterglow - slow and gentle and full of reassurances. He could still remember the first time they did it, and how they were both so embarrassed and nervous and happy and every other emotion in between.

Embarrassed because Naruto had had to ask Iruka, of all people, what to _do_ exactly. Nervous because it was both their first time and what if they weren't good? What if something happened and one of them got hurt? Happy because, above everything else, in that moment they had realized how much they truly loved each other, and how they would be together to the very end.

It was kind of funny that they had stumbled across the situation that would, ultimately, bring them together. Kakashi had been onto one of his ramblings during training after Naruto had brought up a touchy subject.

--

"Kakashi-sensei? If ninja work so hard to keep their emotions hidden then how do they fall in love and get married?" Naruto asked quietly, generally interested in the answer.

Said sensei looked up from his little red book in surprise, "Oh? Um… well…" He pondered the answer for a moment before coming up with a satisfactory reply, "Well, loving someone doesn't really weaken you. If anything, it makes you stronger. Inside your heart you fight for that person, to keep them alive and to keep them strong." Reply given he went back to reading his book, only to sigh when Naruto spoke up again. "Isn't that the same as having a rival?" He asked in a flat voice.

Sasuke, who had remained silent throughout the conversation, made a barely audible sound and his dark eyes widened, but, nonetheless, kept quiet.

Kakashi chuckled to himself, "Yeah, I guess it is… you fight to prove yourself to Sasuke, don't you? And remember all the times you've saved each other's asses? If I didn't know better I'd say you two are already in love." Naruto baulked, as did Sasuke. A string of frustrated and slightly clueless noises came out of Naruto's mouth, while the Uchiha boy just gaped.

The string of mumblings only stopped when Naruto got up and walked away, saying something about getting ramen and wandering off. Sasuke followed after him. Okay, so he ran to catch up to the other boy.

"Na — Dobe!" He found Naruto a short while later sitting at Ichiraku ramen slurping down a bowl of miso at a secluded table in the back.

"Dobe, I found you." Naruto looked up, noodles sticking out of his mouth, "Yea, ya did. Whatya want Sasuke-teme?" The other boy took a seat at the table, across from Naruto, "He's right, you know." Naruto choked on his noodles and coughed, looking at the dark-haired boy incredulously. "What the heck do you mean, 'he's right'?" He burst out after gaining a hold of his control.

Sasuke huffed, annoyed with the fact that he would actually have to _explain. _"I fight for you, I fight to make myself stronger so I can keep defeating you. And I have saved your ass quite a few times." Naruto blinked and stuck his nose up in the air, "Che. You'll never beat me." He blinked again before looking down at his bowl, "Same here." He sighed. "So what now? Are you going to profess your love to me?" He made a sound in the back of his throat that Sasuke didn't exactly know how to interpret.

The Uchiha chuckled, "Seems fitting, doesn't it? I _love_ you, dobe." He said it in a joking manner, but said it nonetheless. Naruto was wide eyed, "Don't joke about that!" He reached across the table to smack the other and, surprisingly enough, Sasuke let him. The dark haired boy sighed, "I'm not." He muttered quietly. The kyuubi holder froze, "Y- You're not joking?"

Ah yes, a wonderful way to profess his love to the seemingly oblivious boy in front of him. "You're annoying and a pest and you get on my nerves. Yes, I love you." Naruto 'harrumphed' and stuck his tongue out childishly, "Well you're a bastard and- and a bastard! I love you too. Ha!" He laughed mockingly at the other and Sasuke didn't quite know how professing each others love had somehow turned into a mocking session. He didn't care though.

He stood up abruptly from the table, grabbed Naruto's arm, yanked him out of Ichiraku to the tune of complaints about not getting his ramen done and led him all the way to his apartment. Where he sat him down and had a big _long_ talk, as it had lasted most of the night and well into the morning about _what the heck_ was going on.

--

In the end, Sasuke and Naruto had resolved that _yes_, that had feelings for each other, although how deep those feelings were yet to be known. Six months later, Naruto had asked Uchiha Sasuke out on a _date_ and their romantic relationship had started there.

Now, a year later they were still together and going strong, more in love then ever and happy with every moment of it.

Naruto turned up to face him, hazy blue eyes looking at him questioningly, "You're quiet." He said softly. Sasuke looked down at his love, "Yeah. I am." He chuckled and kissed the others nose softly, smiling at the grimace on the others face, "I will never understand you, Sasuke." Said not-understood boy rolled his eyes, "You already do, dobe."

The blonde sniffled and grinned, "Yeah, I do, don't I?"

DNExxEND

**AN: **I would, once again, not be opposed to doing another sequel, perhaps making this in a drabble series of sorts. Please review/comment. You can e-mail as well! Feedback is always welcome.


End file.
